The Winchester Wife
by C.J.Awkwardxx
Summary: Dean Winchester was always more committed to the hunting life than Sam. But that didn't mean he couldn't want the apple pie life. After Sam left, he settled down, got married. After she vanished, Dean gave up on normality. But sometimes, even Winchester's will catch a break. (Sucky, I know, sorry. First fic, give it a chance please.) Dean/OC.
1. The Winchester Wife

**Okay, first fic, sorry if its crappy. Amy looks like Amanda Seyfried. Will kinda follow canon, sometimes rewrites of episodes, but mostly it will have its own storyline. I'm british, excuse weird spellings. Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. **

**I don't own Supernatural. *sobs in corner* **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

I twisted my wedding band around my finger. It wasn't the traditional gold or platinum. It was silver, to prove that I was indeed me, not a shape-shifter. It was the single most important possession I still had. It was the one thing that reminded me of _him_. Other than Jonathon, of course. Still, I had my memories, unlike Jonathon. He wouldn't remember his Daddy at all.

I looked at my son's trusting face. The past two years had taken their toll, on us both. He was a quiet three year old, so very different from his Daddy, but he definitely had his Dad's looks. He would be a very handsome young man. I just wished I would be around to see it.

With a sigh of regret I slipped the ring off my finger. Jonathon needed it more than I did. I reread the inscription one last time. _Forever. _If Jonathon found who I hoped he would, this ring would be a message. Without it, I felt naked. But I wouldn't need this where I was going.

"Hey Baby. I need you to do something. You remember what I told you, last night?" I whispered softly to my son, and he nodded. "When I tell you, you're going to run, okay? You're going to go to the house I told you to go to. If the man from the photo is there, you give him this ring, and you tell him who you are, okay?" It was a fragile hope, but anything was better than this for him.

I heard the yells of my ex-captors. They had finally tracked us down. The woods were no longer safe.

"Jonathon, I want you to remember Mummy loves you, and always will, okay? I love you." I whispered to him, blinking back tears. He hugged me tightly back.

"I love you too Mummy."

"Now, go baby. Run!" I yelled as I turned to face our pursuers. There were five of them, with completely black eyes. I could hear Jonathon scrabbling through the undergrowth. I had to buy him some time.

"What you waiting for? Come get me, Bitches!"

* * *

Dean Winchester sat on the hood of the Impala, nursing a lukewarm beer. He was pretending to watch the sunset, but really he was remembering. There was a small house to his left, a single story timber affair. He remembered Lia's face when he bought it, the joy radiating off her. She was only a month pregnant, and there was barely a bump. It was one of the best days of his life.

He'd told Sam he'd came to pay his respects to an old friend, which wasn't a complete lie. Lia was a friend, a good friend. She just happened to also be his wife. Sam didn't know of course, he didn't even know Dean had been married. He'd been off to college, leaving Dean alone with an alcoholic and sometimes violent John. Not that Dean blamed the kid. John was an asshat, a fact he'd realised when he first started dating Lia.

Dean knew exactly how Sam was feeling. Sammy had just lost his girlfriend, and he believed it was his fault. Dean had been there before, when Lia went missing. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sam the pain never went away. That he would always feel a huge, empty hole in his heart. His brother didn't need to know that, not just yet.

It had been two years ago today since something had broken into that house. Two years since some monster stole his wife and baby son. Dean had long since given up hope that they were still alive. He couldn't bear the thought that they might be, and his Amelia was being tortured by some psycho, seeking revenge on Dean.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Sammy's voice dragged him out of the depressing thoughts. His brother sounded concerned.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. " He replied, but his heart wasn't into it. He hadn't been fine since he'd walked into his house to find his family missing.

"Were you close?"

Sam's question was soft, his voice gently probing. He didn't want to pry, but he wanted to comfort his brother. For some reason, Dean wanted to have a chick flick moment, and tell his brother everything. He settled for watered down description.

"We were really close. She helped me out a lot, after you left. Lia was sweet, but firm. She hated Dad, and the way he treated me. She…was probably my best friend." Sam didn't need to know about the relationship.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was out hunting; she was looking after her son. I came back to visit, and…the house was trashed. There were signs of a struggle, and Lia was just…gone."

Dean was blinking back tears, his voice choked with emotions. The trail had gone cold, and Dean was left with nothing but a ring and bittersweet memories. Sam looked at him with eyes full of sympathy. He might not know who she really was, but he could tell Dean really cared about her. Loss was one thing Sam could understand.

They both sat there, on the hood of the Impala, staring into the sunset, both minds filled with thoughts of lost loved ones. They were so preoccupied that neither of them heard the footsteps until a three year old kid came into view in front of them. Both were so surprised they could only blink at the out of breath toddler.

"Excuse me, but is one of you Dean?" The child asked in a serious voice. He looked a lot like a younger version of Dean. _Maybe it's…_ Dean stopped the thought right there, he couldn't bring himself to hope.

"Uh, I am. Who are you?" He asked. The kid ignored him and instead handed Dean a ring.

"Mummy says that I had to hand you that." He said importantly. "And to tell you my names Jonathon Winchester."

* * *

**Like I said, first fic. Left it on a cliffie, 'cause I'm just that awesome. Reviews would make my sappy muse Happy! **

**C.J. xx**


	2. Long Nights and Explanations

**Two Chapters in two hours, lucky you. Yes, I'm a bit bored. **

**If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

* * *

Torn between shock and elation, Dean stared at the kid. He looked like a much younger Dean, but with his mothers olive eyes. Jonathon. Dean's son was alive. _Jonathon James Winchester, _he thought to himself. The feeling in his chest was indescribable.

"Dean?" Sam's voice broke through the mess of emotions. He sounded bewildered. Sam's eyes flickered between Jonathon and Dean every few moments. Dean could almost hear the cogs turning in Sam's skull.

"Sammy…meet your nephew." Dean began. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

My head pounded. My back ached. I was sore all over. All in all, not a good start to the day.

I knew immediately that I was chained to the wall. The feeling if the corroded metal against my wrists was a familiar one. There was dried blood on the side of my face. That was also an all too familiar sensation. I peeled my eyes open; I was back in the warehouse that had been my home for the past two years. Great.

"Look here, the princess awakes!" Shit. _Please, God, let it be anyone but him. _Azazel was by far the worst out of all my captors. The sadistic creep liked to have 'fun' as he put it. He liked torturing JJ in front of me, and took great pleasure in using my maternal instinct against me. Thank God my son was safe.

"Amelia was a very naughty girl," He said, approaching me with a needle. I knew what was in that needle. Corrosive acid. It hurt like a bitch, and I had been on the receiving end one too many times. I screwed my eyes shut. It's better if you don't watch. The tip of the needle pierced my skin, and I whimpered as the acid entered my bloodstream. I prepared myself for another few hours of agony, biting my lip to stop myself crying out. No way was I letting him get the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

_My name is Amelia Louis Winchester. I am twenty three years old. I am the only daughter of Karen and Robert Singer. I am married to Dean Ross Winchester, who nicknamed me Lia, and who is the father of my son, Jonathon James Winchester. _The mental checklist helped a little, but he must have given me a higher dose than usual, because pretty soon I blacked out.

* * *

After putting J.J in the back seat of the Impala, where the toddler promptly fell asleep, Dean told Sam everything. The wedding, the life, the abduction, hell, even the fights. He hadn't spoken about it for so long that everything just came pouring out his mouth. Sam's facial expressions went from incredulous, thoughtful, and finally sympathetic. Losing Jessica was hard, but if he had lost a son too…Sam wasn't sure he would be able to cope. How Dean had held it together, Sam didn't know.

"You sure the kid is J.J.?" Sam asked after a few moments. He didn't want his brother getting his hopes up about the child and then finding out it's a monster.

"Yeah. I checked. Silver, Iron, Salt, Holy Water, the works. That's Jonathon." Dean replied. "Besides, this ring…Lia wouldn't give it to just anyone."

The two brothers sat in silence, Sam digesting what his brother had just told him, Dean replaying old memories. The silence was broken when Sam suddenly snorted.

"What?" Dean hadn't mentioned anything amusing.

"Dude, I can't believe you married Bobby Singer's daughter. No wonder he chased you and Dad out with a shotgun. I wish I had been there to see it."

A few moments later, Dean joined in on Sam's laughter. It had been a really long night.

* * *

**Sucky name, I know. I'm working on it. **


	3. Hoping For A Miracle

**Okay, the chapters will get longer, I promise! This is just a filler. There is a picture for this fic, but its not coming up. Thank you for the Fav's, Follows and Reviews, they make my day. Oh, and sorry if Meg's a little OOC, but she needs to be for this fic.**

* * *

It was pitch black when I awoke. As usual, there was a demon guarding the exit. Not that I could escape anyway. The chains on my wrists were the only thing holding me upright; I couldn't really feel my legs. I was numb for the moment, but I doubted that it would last. It never did.

It was too dark to tell, but I was pretty sure my guard was Ruby. She was a serious nutjob, spouting a ton of crap about how Lucifer would rise and Armageddon would wipe out humanity, yada yada. I much preferred Meg, who was bitchy, but at least kept up conversation, and told me what was happening on the outside. Jeez, I've been in here so long I've actually started picking favourite demons.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead!" Meg said, walking into my line of sight. Her current meatsuit was a redheaded model called Megan Holland. Meg always picked meatsuits with the name Meg. She was a weirdo like that.

"Ah Meg. The reason I wake up every morning, just to see your beautiful face." The banter between us was what kept me sane. Don't judge me.

She knelt down beside me, unscrewing the cap off a water bottle and holding it to my mouth. Wouldn't want you favourite toy dying of dehydration now. I drank greedily, the cool water soothing my parched throat. Me escaping wasn't an option now, but just in case, I better keep my strength up. I had every intention of seeing my son again, far away from this hellhole. As if she was reading my thoughts, which really wouldn't surprise me, she whispered in my ear.

"We looked, and we couldn't find him. Wherever he is, he's safe from us." Meg muttered to me. I sighed; relieved my crazy plan had worked. Of course, that didn't mean he was with his Dad, or that he was still alive, but I'm an optimist. If any kid could find the house, find Dean, it was J.J.

* * *

"I've got a lead." Was the first thing Dean said to Sam as he walked into the door of the current dingy motel, soaking wet, courtesy of the raging storm outside. Jonathon was sound asleep on Dean's bed, and Sam was immersed in his laptop on the other. So far, all their research had turned up nothing, leading Sam to doubt Amelia was still alive. But Sam kept those thoughts to himself. He hadn't seen Dean so hopeful in years, and while it wasn't healthy, Sam wasn't going to bring his brother down anytime soon.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, keeping his voice level. It was probably another bust.

"An old abandoned warehouse, just outside of town. Loads of electricity failures, storms, and it all began around two years ago. Could be omens"

"Dean…" Sam trailed off.

"I know Sam. She probably isn't there. But please, it couldn't hurt to check. Even if she isn't, there might be a hunt." His voice was practically begging.

"Fine, we can check it out, but what will we do with J.J.?" Dean smiled at Sam's question, obviously meant to put him off.

"Mrs Flynn, the motel owner offered to babysit. I'm not that stupid to leave him alone, or take him with us. I'm not Dad."

* * *

**The next Chapter will be longer, I swear. **

**C.J. xx**


	4. Safe and Sleeping

**So, finally, the photo worked for me! *does little victory dance* Ahem. Meg has to be OOC, I'm afraid, it ties in with stuff later. Question, Do you want more first person Amelia, or third person the boys? Review or PM me, I don't care. The story will begin to pick up after this chapter, and Bobby will appear soon. **

**Still no ownership of the Supernatural kind, but I'm working on it .*smiles evilly* **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

I couldn't escape the feeling something was about to happen. Everything was silent, but not the usual quiet. It felt like the calm before the storm. As a hunter, this was the silence you feared the most. When the creeps you hunted had something planned, when they were always one step ahead. It was this silence most hunters hear before they die. This silence sent chills up my spine.

My guard was gone. That was the first thing I noticed. Meg had left awhile ago, to attend to some _business._ Probably murdering some innocent on her father's orders. But Ruby was also gone, which was a shock. The last time I was alone, I had picked the locks on my shackles and dragged me and J.J. out. I didn't expect to be left so soon, unless…No. I wasn't going to get my hopes up. It was probably a just a trick, so that when I was 'free' they could hunt me down. Some thing to distract them from boredom. This was probably why I wasn't dead yet, considering my circumstances. Why else would they have kept me alive for two years?

I could hear voices outside. They sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place them through the haze of my mind. The last _session _had taken a lot out of me. It was like trying to see through fog, or swim through custard. I had tried that, years ago, with Dean and Sam, when we were kids. Needless to say, it was messy. That was what it was like that, in my head, everything disjointed and scrambled. It was like that a lot. Sometimes I couldn't remember my own name. Meg found my facial expression hilarious. I wouldn't know. I haven't seen myself in the mirror since they got me.

The voices were raised now, shouting and yelling. I knew that I recognised them. I just couldn't put my finger on them. One thing I did know though, they were safe. The voices didn't belong to the demons. That was a good sign. Maybe they would get me out. I can always dream. Jeez, this optimism is gonna kill me.

There was a noise from beside me, and I turned to see Meg, holding a syringe. Meg never participated in the torture sessions, so I was more confused than scared at first. Until she tried to inject it into my arm, and I began to panic. I tried to move away, but the chains wouldn't let me.

"Don't worry Amelia; I'm not going to hurt you. This will help, I promise." She murmured soothingly as she injected the liquid into my system. I immediately began to feel groggy, but I still understood. She'd given me tranquillizers.

"Look after your little lion for me. He's gonna be a good man when he grows up." She said and disappeared as the door crashed open.

"Lia!" I heard one of the voices yell, and I knew instinctively that it was Dean, but it sounded muffled. I felt my eyes droop as warm arms wrapped around me. The last thing I thought about as I lost consciousness was that I was safe. Dean had got me. _I'm home._

* * *

Once they had gotten Amelia to the motel, Sam left to get J.J. from Mrs Flynn, leaving Dean alone with Lia. She had always been slim, but she was now too skinny. The pattern of bruises and scars on her broke Dean's heart. _What happened to you, baby? _He thought to himself. What really confused him though, was the needle marks on her skin. And there were a lot of them. What the hell were they giving her?

Half an hour later, Sam returned with Jonathon. During that time Dean had washed off the dried blood, put Amelia in one of his shirts and settled her into his bed. She didn't stir once and he guessed she'd been given sedatives. When J.J. saw her, he immediately made his way over.

"Mummy!" He exclaimed, jumping on the bed. "Mummy, wake up!"

"No, J.J., leave your mum alone, she needs to sleep." Dean said, lifting him off her.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Jonathon asked.

"She's just tired. Come over here J.J., let's watch some cartoons and let your Mum rest." Sam said from the other side of the room. Jonathon obliged and Dean sent Sam a grateful smile.

That night Dean slept on the couch while Jonathon curled up with his mother. Sam had kept the kid amused all night, and Dean was thankful. He would have to repay Sammy sometime. His last waking thought was that his entire family was safe. He didn't extend that thought to his father.

* * *

**No, I don't hate John, it just ties in with where I want this fic to go. He will appear too, and be accepted, I swear. **

**C.J. xx**


	5. Nightmares

**Hellooo! Sorry it took so long, and it isn't a long chapter, but they will get better! This is just a filler, to give Sam and Amy a little friendship. There will be no relationship between the two! Amy is Dean's. Just so we are clear. Okay, I need to give Sam a girlfriend. I'm thinking Bela, when she appears? Yay or nay? Your decision. Ohh, and thank you for the reviews. My muse feels so loved.**

* * *

Sam decided he liked Amelia, or Amy as she forced him to call her. Dean was always closest to her, and now Sam finally understood why. She was obviously infatuated with Dean, and the feelings were very clearly reciprocated. They were good for each other, Sam observed. She had a kind of sharp wit, without being cruel. If Dean started thinking low of himself, she would make sure he knew that he was her sun, moon and stars. Without ignoring JJ, of course, or making Sam feel at all awkward.

Amy was slowly becoming the sister he never had, with the two of them teasing each other, or Dean, good naturedly. The only thing different, other than the two new additions to the family, was the separate rooms. Sam usually got a room to himself, or shared with JJ, if his brother and Amy wanted alone time. He didn't want to touch that thought with a ten foot pole.

She was also pretty useful on hunts. She and Dean were pretty reluctant to part, and even though Dean didn't want JJ growing up in that environment, there was nothing else that could be done for the time being. So Amy generally researched, and made sure to get food that wasn't 100% crap.

Sam was still having nightmares about Jess, and tonight was no exception. He woke up in a cold sweat, and decided that some fresh air would do him some good. Finding Amy outside surprised him, which was stupid. She had been held captive for two years, and it stood to reason she suffered from nightmares.

"Hey," She said, looking up at him from where she sat on the hood of the Impala. He smiled in reply.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I don't sleep long enough to get nightmares." Amy replied.

"That's not healthy." Sam said, frowning.

"Neither's living on caffeine."

They sat in a comfortable silence, until she turned on him.

"Her death…it wasn't your fault. It was planned."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I heard…_him_, talking about it. Yellow Eyes. He said he was going to kill Jessica Moore, to make you more susceptible." Amelia spoke softly, worried about how he would react.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't remember, Sam. I was barely conscious. I only worked it out today, when you said her name. I had a flashback. He told one of the guards about it, as he was leaving." She looked at her feet, ashamed. "I felt bad for the girl, but it meant he was away for a week. I feel so guilty now, knowing what happened, but when you're the one who's usually on the receiving end…you just want it to stop. I repressed the memory…" Amy trailed off, sounding broken. Sam should have felt angry, but, to be honest, he just felt sorry for Amy. He would try to forget things that mad him feel guilty.

"Hey, its okay. At least you've told me now, right?" Sam replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"The point is Sam, you shouldn't feel guilty, that's what they want. I won't pretend like I knew her, but if it I was her, and you were Dean…I would want him to move on. Not forget about me, just, remember happy stuff." She said, looking at him seriously. "I would want him least manage to sleep for more than two hours."

"You're one to talk." Sam broke the awkward silence. "You're up, aren't you?"

"I have an excuse. I'm sharing with Dean and JJ. They both snore like pigs, like father, like son." She grinned. Arm in arm, they both walked back up to the motel.

* * *

**Okay, some Bobby next chapter. And Dean and Amy fluff. There hasn't been much on their relationship yet. There will be some.**


	6. The Plot Thickens

**The title means what it says. The plot thickens in this chapter. Easy as that. **

**I know I promised some Bobby, but this came to me and it needed to be written. There will be Dean/Amy fluff next chapter too.**

**BlazeMary asked for no Sam/Bela, so I'm making another OC, which has given the story a new direction. The OC will appear next chapter also.**

**Sorry if Amy's been a little Mary Sue for the past few chapters, after this one she'll become a bit more like how I want her. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Come on JJ, just one more spoonful?" Amy asked tiredly.

"No!" Jonathon crossed his arms and pouted.

"Please?" She pleaded. She was exhausted, that much was clear. Dean knew that she wasn't sleeping, and took pity on her.

"Hey, JJ, finish that and you can have some pie later, 'kay?" Dean said, sauntering over. As Jonathon began to eat, Amy sent him a grateful smile. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Amy leaned back onto him.

"Lia, how 'bout you go to bed? I can keep an eye on him;" Dean murmured into her ear. She nodded and pulled away, dragging her feet. As she collapsed on the bed, JJ finished, and pushed the plate away.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" The toddler asked.

"She's really tired. That's why, JJ, you need to be good, till your Mum's feeling better. You think you can do that?"

Jonathon screwed up his face in thought. A moment later, he nodded.

"How long until Mummy's better?" Dean laughed. The kid was so much like him.

"I don't know kid." He answered truthfully. "How about we go outside and play soccer? Give your Mum some peace."

"Yeah!" JJ grabbed the ball Sam had got him and ran to the door. Dean smirked and followed him.

* * *

The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. But, as usual, I woke up screaming. I barely managed to make it the bathroom before I began retching. After a few dry heaves, I stumbled back into the room. Through the window I could see Dean and Sam playing soccer with JJ. It brought a smile to my face.

"Hello Amelia."

I spun and saw _him. _He had a shit eating grin on his face, and was holding a bunch of roses.

"Azazel," I snarled. "You better thank god my husband is outside." He offered me the flowers, ignoring my statement.

"I thought you might appreciate them. They remind me of you. Beautiful, but covered with thorns. Might end up getting hurt." He took a step towards me.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He smirked.

"Or you'll do what? You'll scream for Dean-o? Or maybe even sweet Sammy? They don't scare me, sweetie. The Winchesters have been hunting for me for twenty two years, and they couldn't find me."

"But once they get you, you're dead, _demon._" I hissed.

"Oh, Johnny boy can't kill me, at least not for good." He laughed. "Face it, Amelia; you can't hide behind the Winchesters forever. You and Samuel are mine. You're mothers made a deal with the devil, now the deals due."

It was true. I don't know what either Mary or my Mom made deals for, but they made them. Mom's diary told me such, after she died. Dad took one look at it, and called Uncle Rufus. We never spoke about it, but Dad started hunting soon after.

"Why the hell do you want us? I mean, two messed up insomniacs are hardly a prize."

"Sam's special. He doesn't know it yet, but he is a very powerful boy. You, however, are different. I gave you something, as a child, but you haven't reacted to it. And you're soul is different. I want to know why." His voice sent chills up my spine.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you aren't getting Sam, and you certainly aren't getting me. So piss off, and go torment some other poor bastard."

"So bright…" He whispered, before vanishing. I sagged against the wall for a few moments, before shakily opening the motel door into the car park. Dean was the first to see me, and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"We have to leave. Now." I said with a tone of finality, and neither brother questioned it. I'd explain in the car. But first, I had a phone call to make.

* * *

**Soooo, whaddya think? As promised, we shall see Bobby soon.**

**(P.S. Many thanks to the reviewers, you make my day. Seriously. Especially to BlazeMary and chillywinterbreeze, who reviewed twice.)**


	7. Introductions

**The Introduction of Laney, who will be very Important. She will _eventually_ get with Sam, but that won't be for a _long_ while.**

**Laney looks like Gabrielle Union and James looks like Max Irons. I had to keep up with the trend, all the Spn boys are hot. *Drools* Oops.**

**I keep forgetting the disclaimer, but you all know the deal. _Fanfiction _writer. I don't own the boys._  
_**

* * *

Dean, upon hearing Yellow Eyes had came to Amy, nearly smashed the Impala into a tree. Amelia, upon watching her life flash before her eyes, promptly hit Dean on the arm. Jonathon, who watched the exchange from his car seat in the back, giggled and mimicked his mother, and wacked Sam on the arm. All in all, it was an ordinary, happy, family road trip. Yes, it was concerning that Yellow Eyes had spoken to Amelia, but, with the amount of crap they had been through, they would take all the happiness they would get.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sam complained.

"Mummy done it first!" JJ said, pointing an accusing finger at his mother, who smirked from the front seat.

"Atta boy, Jonathon!" Dean cheered. Sam scowled.

* * *

"You okay?" Dean asked, concerned. I smiled and nodded. It had been three years since I was last in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Everything looked the same, sounded the same, hell, it even smelt the same. Three years hadn't changed any aspect of my home town. It was a comfort. As we pulled into the drive of Singer Salvage yard, I could see a figure outside. The old coot was too impatient to wait indoors.

We parked, and Dean exited the car to lift Jonathon out the back where he'd fallen asleep. I followed, pulling my cardigan tighter in the chilly night air. Seconds later I was dragged into a bear hug, which I returned enthusiastically. Dad let me breathe a few moments later.

"Hey Daddy." I grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Amy, ya idjit. You could have visited your old Dad earlier, I was worried." He chastised.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I really am. I just needed some time after…" I trailed off awkwardly, and he squeezed my arm reassuringly. I'd felt weak, allowing a Demon to take me and JJ, and I was worried about confronting my father. But even the best make mistakes sometimes.

"So this is the little idjit then?" He said, looking at JJ who was zonked out in Dean's arms. "Last time I saw him, he was crawling round in diapers. And barfed on my floor, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hey, you let Del give him chocolate cake." I muttered defensively.

"Speaking of Del…" I gave him a hard look, before grinning and racing off into the house, yelling at the top of my lungs, leaving Dean and Sam looking confused with my father.

* * *

"Delaney Turner!" Amy yelled, running off. Sam gave Dean a look, who groaned and glared at Bobby.

"You invited Laney?" Bobby smirked in response.

"'Course I did. She's family. Look on the bright side, James is here too." Dean perked up at the name, but Sam was still confused. The four of them, if you included a sleeping Jonathon, made their way into the house.

Inside they found two very excited women, squealing and hugging each other, and guy standing to the side, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked relieved when the others came in and nodded to Dean.

"Dean, man, like, control your wife." He said. "She's molesting my girlfriend."

"Dude, its more likely Laney molesting Amy, not the other way round." Dean sniggered, gently placing JJ on the couch, surprised at how the noise hadn't awakened the toddler.

"Sam, this is James Ford, and the screechy woman is Delaney Turner. Jamie, this is Sam." Sam and James shook each others hands.

"Del, Amy, shut it." Bobby spoke over the girls who calmed down a little, until the dark skinned beauty noticed JJ.

"Oh my god, he's gotten so big!" She exclaimed.

"Laney, shut up, he's asleep." Dean told her sharply, and she did so, after giving Amy a look.

Sam stood awkwardly. The rest of the group all seemed to know each other, and he was the odd one out. Amy seemed to notice and tapped Laney on the shoulder, pointing at Sam.

"Gigantor is Sam. College boy."

"Ain't he a cutie? C'mere hair, you need a hug!" Laney pulled Sam into a hug, who looked frozen on the spot. James and Dean, who were used to the exuberant greeting, snickered.

"Now he's an honorary member of the Laney hug club, care to explain why you didn't call Amelia Louis Singer?" She turned to her friend, who looked amused at Sam's mortification.

"Its Winchester, Del. You should remember, you were bridesmaid." Amy said. "And I didn't call because you changed your number the day before I was abducted. I didn't have the new one."

James looked at the floor uncomfortably at the mention of Amy's kidnap, but Laney just wrapped her arm around her shorter friends shoulder and dragged her into the kitchen talking about omelettes. Sam looked at Dean who shrugged.

"Idjits," Bobby muttered, walking out of the living room, leaving the three men alone, no noise other than JJ's gentle snores.

* * *

**So, you have met Laney. Bobby has _finally _appeared. Some fluff next chapter, then story time! **

**C.J. xx**


	8. Daddy

**Some fluff for you, while I work on the main story. Um, there's a bit of "dotdotdot" innuendo at the end. If you don't know what that is, I suggest you watch mamma mia. **

* * *

Delaney and Amy decided they would stay a few days, which obviously meant Dean, Sam, Jonathon and James were staying too. Bobby had no complaints, he was just glad his daughter was back. And even Dean could see that being home was helping Amy. She was sleeping for longer, eating more and generally looking happier. Delaney, who had been lost without her 'soul sister' as she put it, was less annoying than Dean had originally anticipated. Surprisingly, Sam got along well with Laney, mainly because she irritated Dean. Even Bobby, while grouching and moaning, was considerably more cheerful with the company.

On the third night, Amy took JJ up to bed and settled him in, which had become routine. Before she could leave, however, Jonathon grabbed her arm.

"Mummy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is Dean my Daddy?" The question stilled her. She and Dean had agreed to let JJ know when he was a little older. They should have realised that the toddler would work it out, he was very perceptive.

"Yeah, kiddo, Dean is your Daddy."

"Then why didn't he save us from the Demons?" Her heart broke at those words.

"Sweetheart…Daddy tried. He couldn't find us. When you got away, he did. But you need to understand, he didn't even know we were alive." Amy looked at her son. "You know that it's not his fault, right? Dean didn't know where we were."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Not his fault. But can I be mad at him anyway?" She snorted.

"Honey, I'm always mad at him. You don't need to ask permission."

She heard a knock at the door, and Dean himself poked his head around the doorframe.

"You guys alright?" He asked, sounding concerned.

JJ looked at his mother, then at Dean, and nodded. Tucking him in, Amy kissed him on the cheek, and stood beside Dean.

"Night Sweetie." She said, turning the light off.

"Night Mummy."

"Night Kid." Dean smiled at JJ. And even though they were closing the door, they both heard JJ reply in a clear voice.

"Night Daddy."

* * *

Dean looked at the door surprised and I smiled. He raised an eyebrow in a question. I shook my head.

"He worked it out. I dunno where he gets his smarts from, but it certainly isn't me."

"Probably from Sammy. He was always the nerd." He said, wrapping his arms round me.

"Dean Winchester, are you calling our son a nerd?" I smirked.

"And what if I am?"

"Then you're on the couch tonight, mister." I pulled away from him.

"In that case, I'm definitely not." He murmured, pulling me closer.

Needless to say, it was a good night.

* * *

**I realise I haven't done a lot of story yet. Next chapter there may not be a lot of Dean or Sam, but Bobby will play a big part. **

**(openly pleads for reviews) My muse is dying, she's a bit of an attention whore. **

**C. **


	9. Something Human

**Everything is from Amy's P.O.V, because I couldn't do this from one of the boys perspective. A dollop of angst and humor, with splashings of Dad!Bobby. _rose by another name 12_ I was actually planning to do that! Next chapter will be flashbacks until the wedding. **

* * *

"We don't have to go." Dean said, but I shook my head.

"Dean, you can't stay with me 24/7, and you're getting anxious. A nice, easy hunt is exactly what the doctor ordered." I told him, fixing his collar. "You hate staying in the same place for so long."

"I feel bad, leaving you here, without protection…" He muttered into my ear.

"What are we?" Delaney said, pointing between herself and Dad and reminding us we weren't alone. "Chupacabra dung? We can look after Amy!"

I smiled at her insulted tone, and pushed Dean away.

"Go. You and Sam need to leave if you want to get to Cassie's before sunset. Move it!" Pushing Dean out the door, I waved at an impatient Sam in the passenger. I stayed by the door until the Impala was out of sight, and then promptly sagged against the doorframe. Delaney rubbed my back soothingly, and Dad handed me a glass of whiskey. I grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Bit early to break out the heavy stuff, don'cha think?"

"This is the first time Dean's been out of hearing distance in seven weeks, kid. You're gonna need it."

"Well thanks for the vote of self confidence Dad!" I snort, but down the liquor anyway.

"Whaddya wanna do today?" Laney asks, dragging me to the sofa. "James is on a solo hunt, JJ's at babysitting, and Bobby's on phone duty. Shopping Spree?"

"Del's…Can I just talk to you? I mean, it's literally been years since we just sat down and had a serious conversation."

"Sure. Although, it's not like we really had serious talks before hand, except about boys. And I don't think that's debateable, unless we talk about your sex life. Damn girl, you're loud!" I giggled, slapping her shoulder, before sobering myself up. It was easy, talking to Laney. We literally grew up together, and she was my sister in all but blood.

"Look who's talking! But, in all seriousness, there's something I need to tell you." Taking a deep breath I continued. "After I was taken…I found out some…stuff."

"The deal Mom made, it gave Yellow Eyes permission to enter our house. The fire, in my nursery, Mom was supposed to walk in, but she was out that night. Mom was supposed to die then, but she didn't. That's why the demon possessed her, so that she would die." Laney was looking at me with wide eyes. "When I was there, he-"

I broke off, looking at the floor. This shouldn't be this hard, damn it! I was talking to Laney, the last person in the world who would judge me.

"Hey, hey, Amy, you don't need to talk about it." She soothed, rubbing my back.

"But I do, Laney! I can't keep bottling it up anymore!" I look at her with tears in my eyes. "Laney, I need to, I just can't-" I started crying, I'm not ashamed to admit it. I sobbed into my best friend's chest, ruined her favourite top, and broke down. But it was just Laney. I could cry all I wanted.

"L-Laney, he fed me demon blood!" Her face was blank with shock. "But, you know what's worse, Del's? It didn't work. I'm not just a freak with demon blood in my veins, I'm a freak that's immune!"

"He said I must be part demon, Laney. Yellow eyes has been dosing me up on demon blood since I was a kid, and the only time that the blood hasn't worked, is if it was used on something demonic. Or angelic, but I think that was a joke. Laney, I'm part evil!"

I heard a cough from behind me, and saw Dad standing there, a strange look on his face.

"Amy, ya idjit. Why didn't you say something earlier?" He said in a gruff voice.

"I…"

"Amelia Louis Singer-Winchester, you haven't got an evil bone in your body. That yellow eyed bastard was lyin', because he knew that was what would hurt the most. If you were part evil, JJ would be too. Are you callin' my grandson, your son, evil?"

"What? No! But if I'm not part demon, why didn't it work?" I felt a tiny bubble of hope in my chest. This had been weighing me down for a while, but the way Dad put it made me rethink.

"I dunno, Amy, maybe the angelic thing wasn't a joke. But you aren't part demon, and even if you were, you wouldn't be evil. Dean would still love you, so would Bobby and I. As your best friend, I am fully qualified to say that you are talking Bullshit." Laney said, putting her arm round my shoulder. Dad nodded in agreement.

"Angels don't exist, Del, and if they did, I certainly wouldn't be one of them." We didn't mention the conversation again. But, that night, after putting Jonathon to bed, I lay awake, replaying the entire scene. I heard my words on angel's echo, especially the part about how I couldn't be one of them. The statement stuck out. And just before I drifted off, I could swear I heard a voice. _Don't be too sure on that Amelia._

* * *

**So, some angst and plot. Jeez, I am terrible at angst. Oh well, you get the picture. **

**C. **


	10. Home

**Oh, god, I'm so soo sorry this is late! I was on holiday, and god, I didn't get to bring my laptop, and then I had two english essays to finish. I know I promised a chapter on the couples memories, but I needed to do this one instead, the first actual episode I made into a chapter. You'll notice that it's missing big chunks, but I couldn't fit Amy in everywhere. Besisdes, this is long as it is. I promise to have the next chapter soon, if not in next couple of hours. There's like, one swear word in this chapter, an one clean innuendo (can you get clean innuendo's?), so fair warning if your still a pure, uncorrupted soul. **

* * *

"So, you're telling me, Sam had some form of premonition, so you're going to Lawrence, on the off chance there's something in your old house?" I asked, holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear. I was in the middle of a graveyard, holding a salt filled shotgun, looking for Helen Hamilton's grave. Her spirit was beating up abusive husbands, and as much as I liked the idea, innocent bystanders tended to get hurt. So here I was, at four o'clock in the morning, in a graveyard, alone. Dean disapproved, but Laney and James were within shouting distance, and I needed to hunt. I was going stir crazy, hanging out with Dad all day. I loved the guy, but neither of us like people that much, and we hate company. Besides, he adored JJ, and loved babysitting him. It was a Win-Win situation.

_"You're making Sam sound like a crackpot conman psychic, and me the gullible moron that believes him." _ Dean complained through the phone.

"If the shoe fits..." I grinned to myself, then sobered. "Dean, with the craziness in our lives, I'm not surprised Sam has latent abilities. That tends to happen to kids who have been in traumatic situations, and Sam has been in plenty of them. Maybe he's been able to do this awhile, and just realised?" I knew that wasn't the real reason, but neither Dean nor Sam were ever going to know the truth, not while I had anything to do about it.

_"Maybe..." _He didn't sound convinced though.

"Have you told him why you don't want to go?" I asked. Dean had sworn to himself that he would never return.

_"Yeah. He gets it, but he says we need to go."_

"If Sam thinks it's important, you have to go. Baby, you need to get over the fear. The house isn't cursed. Just check it out."

_"Fine. We will." _ He said, sounding resigned.

"Good. Call me when you're there." I said, hanging up. The grave was up ahead, and I needed to finish this hunt quick. There was somewhere I needed to be.

* * *

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you get 'em... But, I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence, and there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed mom or not. But, I don't know what to do... So whatever you're doing, if you could get here... Please. I need your help Dad." Dean's voice broke as he hung up. Wiping away tears, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the figure approaching until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Amy?"

"Unless Sam kisses you, yeah." She said, smirking into the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here? Where's JJ?" He asked, facing her.

"JJ's with James, who's taking him to a football tournament. I'm here, because you sounded like you needed me." Amy said, looking at him.

"You didn't need to come."

"I wanted to. Come on, let's surprise your brother."

* * *

We were going to meet a psychic. A real psychic, not one with abilities because of Azazel. The boys were hoping for answers, and so was I, but my questions were different. They wanted to know about their Dad, and about whatever was haunting the house. Not that I didn't, but I had ulterior motives.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." Missouri said, closing the door on an older guy. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked and I snorted. Men.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." The boys stared at her, and Missouri and I shared a look. "Well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day." The boys looked at me confused, but I got up and followed her instantly. I liked this woman's no nonsense attitude.

"Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed and pointed at Dean. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome. [And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." Dean glared at her while Sam smirked and I laughed. Dean, not handsome? Never.

"Amelia. I can only answer some of your questions, sweetie, but I can try." Dean her a curious look, then looked at me worriedly.

"Sam." She grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father –- he's missin'?" The boys looked shocked.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked, awed.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know." She replied sadly.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please."

Sam and I smirked at Dean, and we sat down. Missouri snapped at Dean as he raised his leg.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything!" Dean protested, and I buried my face in his jacket, making unladylike snorts.

"But you were thinkin' about it." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asked, all business

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him." Missouri replied.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean joined in.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" I asked.

"I…" She shook her head.

"What was it?"

"I don't know." Missouri said softly. "Oh, but it was evil."

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" Missouri asked.

"Definitely." Sam replied.

"I don't understand." She said, confused.

"What?" Amelia had finally calmed down, and Dean was glad. He wasn't sure what she was on, but his jacket couldn't take much more.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying, Amy's Kidnap, and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting." Sam said to Missouri. Amy looked upset at this, and Dean squeezed her hand.

"That's a comforting thought." Dean said, looking grim.

* * *

"Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" Jenny asked as she opened the door to the four.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri, and Dean's wife, Amy."

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show them the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean said, smiling.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." The blonde replied,

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Missouri smacked him on the back of the head and Amy smirked. "Ow!"

Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri said to Dean before turning to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Dean looked stunned while Amy and Sam smirked.

"About what?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"About this house." Amy replied for Missouri.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Missouri said.

"Who are you?" Jenny looked unsure.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny still looked uncertain before she nodded.

* * *

We were in Sari's room. I felt weird in this room, and I could tell both Sam and Missouri did too. Only Dean didn't. Interesting. All of the freaks, (the two psychics and I) felt something. Maybe the Demon blood did affect me. At that thought Missouri shook her head at me.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the centre of it." Missouri said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened."

Sam looked at the ceiling, and I pulled away from Dean long enough to squeeze his elbow. While Missouri looked around the room, Dean pulled out his EMF meter.

"That an EMF?" Missouri looked at him.

"Yeah." Dean said, looking proud.

"Amateur." Dean glared at her, and I grinned. People knocking Dean's ego amused me. Put it down to years of teasing off the older hunter.

Dean nudged Sam and me, showing us that the EMF was beeping frantically.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Missouri said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked, and she nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not it." She said, opening the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked, confused.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected." Missouri said, and I tightened my grip on Dean.

"I don't understand." Sam said.

This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." Missouri replied. These things were going after her kids? My mind immediately jumped to JJ, and I shivered. Dean must have had the same thought, because he wrapped his arm around me.

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean stated angrily.

* * *

The four were seated at Missouri's kitchen table, surrounded by herbs and other magical items.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Amy asked, prodding a bag filled with what looked like dirt.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri replied.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean said snarkily.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house." Missouri said, talking to Amy and Sam, blanking Dean.

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that." Dean sounded annoyed at the cold shoulder.

"She'll live." Missouri said slyly, finally acknowledging Dean. Before he could reply Sam cut him off.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?"

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

* * *

We took off into different rooms at Jenny's, and I happened to get Sari's bedroom. Sam's old nursery. It felt weird, knowing Mary had died in here. I glanced up at the ceiling, where over 22 years ago, Mary Winchester had been set aflame. God, that must have been _agony_. Like Sammy's girlfriend. I vaguely wondered what it would be like to smell your own flesh burning, then shook the thought out of my mind. Where the hell did that come from?

I gripped my hammer tighter and moved to the wall, right next to the closet. But I didn't even time to raise the hammer before I was knocked off my feet by the closet door. Right into a chest of drawers. Which promptly fell on me. _I can't do anything_ _right, can I?_ Was my thought before a picture frame hit my forehead, drawing blood.

I was pretty sure I'd broken a rib, but despite my wheezing I still grabbed the hammer and tried to knock a hole. But the hammer was wrenched out of my grip and flew towards my face. I didn't even have time to react before a flaming figure exited the closet. Through the flames I could see a blonde woman who I recognised from Dean's photo. Mary.

The flames died down and the hammer hit home-the drywall, not my face, knocking a hole. I shoved the bag inside and the presence holding the drawers on me disappeared. But the things were still damn heavy. I wriggled free, before standing up to confront my husband's dead mother. And if that isn't a weird sentence, I don't know what is.

"Mary." I stated. She nodded, smiling.

"Amelia." We exchanged a glance before I heard Dean yell 'Sam!'. She looked at me before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Look after my boys." Was all she said before bursting back into flames and vanishing. Well, that meet the parents went well.

I almost tripped downstairs, hurrying to get into the room Sam was in. Inside I found the brothers hugging. I leant against the doorframe clutching my chest before grinning at them.

"Guys, uh, should I get another room tonight?" I asked wryly, and Dean let go of Sam, hurrying over. He touched my forehead gently before grabbing my hand.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy, but we might need to make a trip to the ER. I'm pretty sure I heard something crack when I was crushed." He raised his eyebrows and looked at me in concern. "The drawers decided I would make a good human pancake."

He looked worried, but Sam huffed a laugh at my choice of words.

"You guys all in one peace?" They nodded in assent. Mary asked me to care for them. _Well, that may be harder than it sounds, but I'll do my best._

* * *

A few hours later, after a trip to the ER and a good deal of lying, the four were in the mess that was Jenny's kitchen.

"You sure this is over?" The youngest hunter asked.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Missouri looked at him curiously.

"Never mind." He replied, sighing. "It's nothin', I guess.

"Hello? We're home." She came into the kitchen and looked around. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this." Amy said, uncomfortable. Dean shot her a look that said, _we will?_ She nodded, glaring at him.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Dean stood there, unmoving. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." It was Dean's turn to glare, before moving away.

"And don't cuss at me!" Dean walked away, muttering under his breath, and Amy took pity, following him.

* * *

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked Sam. I sighed. We'd been over this. He was just whining for the sake of whining.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam replied, as exasperated as I was.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now. Or not sleeping." He eyed me and grinned suggestively. Sam groaned and I laughed from the backseat.

Abruptly, Sam sat up, nearly whacking his head off the car roof.

"Amy, Dean, Look!" Jenny was banging at her window with her fist, and it looked like she was screaming.

"You guys grab the kids, I'll get Jenny!" Dean yelled, already half way out the car.

I ran straight into Sari's bedroom when inside; the little girl was terrified. I could hear Dean yelling from down the corridor, and Sam yelling back, but I was staring at Mary. She gave me the ghostly equivalent of a nod, and I scooped up Sari, before running downstairs. Dean was already outside, with Jenny. Sam was in front of me, holding Richie, when he suddenly dropped to the floor, letting go of the boy. Something was dragging Sam backwards, so I put Sari down and looked at her seriously.

"Take your brother and get out of here, Sari. Now!" I yelled, following Sam. She did as requested, grabbing her little brother and running out, narrowly escaping as the door slammed.

"Sam!" I shouted, not hesitating to follow Dean's little brother.

* * *

Sari and Richie dashed out as the door slammed beside them. Dean felt a rush of panic when he realised neither his wife nor brother were following.

"Sari! Where are Sam and Amy?!" The little girl shook her head, terrified.

"Something got Sam, and Amy followed him!" She said tearfully.

"Shit!" The possibility of loosing his brother and his wife in one swoop had him running back to the Impala to fetch his axe. He wasn't letting another family member die in this house. Not this time.

* * *

Sam was pinned against a door, and I wasn't faring much better. Except I didn't get the luxury of the door. Nope, I was tossed on the bunker, which did not make my rib better. It had been taped up nice and tight, but I had a feeling I was going to need another trip to the ER. I had promised I was going to take JJ to the Zoo this weekend, but I could just leave that to Dean. He was dying to bond with his son. Although Sam might have to go too. I loved Dean, but I didn't trust him, not one bit. He was as big a kid as Jonathon, and he'd bring him back hyped on sugar. And trust me, you do not want to tell a toddler on a sugar high that it was bath time. Jeez, could I not try and keep my thoughts serious today?

A flaming figure appeared, and I could see Mary's smile immediately, looking straight at her son. It took him a minute, but he could see her too.

"Amy! Sam!" Dean came storming in, but stooped short at the fiery silhouette. He raised his gun, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam yelled, staring at his mother.

"What?! Why?!" Dean asked, his voice strained.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her clearly now." The fire vanished abruptly, and Dean was left staring at his Mom. He lowered his gun slowly.

"Mom?" Dean asked softly. She smiled, and I could see tears forming in his eyes. She turned to Sam.

Sam looked at his mother weakly, tears falling from his face.

"Sam." Mary's smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I knew though. She was sorry about the deal, the one she made with Azazel. The deal that inadvertently led to her death, and could turn her son into a monster.

"Amelia." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Mrs Winchester. I'll do my job." She nodded. Then turned around and looked at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son." She burst into flames that reached the ceiling, briefly shaping into her body pinned to the ceiling, then vanished.

* * *

Missouri was talking to Sam on porch, and Dean was talking to Jenny. I was simply enjoying the sunshine when Missouri walked over and spoke.

"You want me to answer some of those questions now, huh?"

"That would be nice." I grinned then sobered. "How much do you know? About us-The special children."

"A bit-but don't worry, I didn't tell them." She looked at me. "You so sure the blood didn't work?"

I looked at her hard. She knew something I didn't.

"Not that much. But your not half demon child, or even part demon. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were angelic." I huffed a laugh at that. Angels aren't real. "As for your lyin'? The boys don't know."

"I'm not lying, Missouri, I'm just selectively sharing information." It was her turn to laugh.

"How many times do you tell yourself that?"

"A lot." I admitted. "But I can't tell them. Sam…Sam is too damn good. I can't let him know. And it would break Dean, knowing what Hell wants his baby brother to be. I promised Mary, and I don't break promises."

"It's not your burden girl, you can share it." I shook my head before she finished. It was my problem. I made a deal with the devil, well, the closest equivalent, and now I had to deal with the consequences.

"You didn't have a choice, honey."

"Yeah, but I have to deal with it." I said, tears prickling the back of my eyes.

"Not alone." She countered. "What about that girl, Delaney? You trust her."

"I trust Del's, I really do, but I can't tell her. I don't know why, but I have a feeling." And as a hunter, I'd learned to rely on my instincts.

"Okay, then. Their luck you know? Lucky they have you." I smiled. "You best be gettin' back to those boys. Don't want them causin' trouble without you."

We walked back to the Impala where the boys were waiting. I slid myself into the back, because I sure as hell wasn't getting the bus back. It was bad enough travelling here. But I whispered into Missouri's ear before hand.

"You slap John Winchester in the face for not contacting the boys. And tell him to visit his grandson once in a while." She looked at me, surprised, then nodded with a grin. I might not be psychic, but I damn well knew what my father in law looked like, and I'm a hunter. We notice things. Like reflections on car windscreens.

"Don't you boys be strangers."

"We won't." Dean said, before getting in the Impala. I stretched out in the back seat, and allowed Dean's rock tapes to lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Phew, that was long. Take it as a recompense for taking ages. I did not forget you! The next one will probably be pretty long, then probably another episode. If you liked this one, that is. Tell me, because I'm not entirely happy with it. But I did get a good deal of the fic's plot in here, and a plan for a mini chap. How do you feel about a fluffy Dean/JJ bonding experience at the Zoo?**

**C. **


	11. The Meeting

**Booyah, less than an hour! Whoop! Sorry. You may have guessed from the A/N last chapter, I'm on a sugar high. Here is the promised Chapter on memories. I'll do a few, all leading up till the wedding. So here, have some shameless fluff.**

* * *

"_Amelia?" _

"_Yes Daddy?" She replied, looking away from her colouring sheet. _

"_A hunter friend of mine is dropping his sons off to stay. Dean's eight and Sam is four." He explained. "They're gonna be staying awhile."_

"_When are they going to be here?"_

"_John said the 3__rd__ of June, so tomorrow." Her father replied._

"_My birthday!" Amelia. _

"_Yeah. About that, Laney can't come." At Amelia's disappointed look, he quickly continued. "Uncle Rufus is on a Hunt, but he promises that he'll bring her up as soon as he's finished." _

"_Okay." She returned to colouring. "Daddy? Do I have to share the cake with the boy's?" Bobby huffed out a laugh and ruffled her hair._

"'_Fraid so princess. But, I promise, we'll get another when Laney comes, 'kay?" _

_She smiled at her father._

* * *

_Amelia was almost asleep when she heard a car door slam and loud voices. She crept out her room and sat at the landing, where she had a perfect view of the front door. A young boy stood there looking exhausted, supporting his younger brother, who seemed dead on his feet._

"_Get inside boys." An older man told them, closing the door behind him. "Bobby!"_

"_I'm right here, no need to yell, you'll wake up Amelia!" Her father hissed at him. The man apologised._

"_Right boys, I have to go. Be good for Bobby."_

"_We always are, sir." _

Sir? _Amelia's father never made her call him sir. She decided that she didn't like this man. _

"_Good. Look after Sammy." And without a backwards glance, the man left._

"_Come on boys, let's get you upstairs." At that, Amelia crept back into her room._

* * *

_The next morning, Amelia was up early as usual. She stumbled downstairs, and noticed her father wasn't up. _Perfect. _She was five today, and she wanted to read one of her fathers lore books. Bobby had put all of the dangerous books on high shelves, so that Amy couldn't reach them, but she already knew what she wanted. _Spirits and Spectres: A Guide to the Afterlife. _Her Dad said vengeful spirits were the easiest to get rid of. _

_Amy was sitting on the couch, absorbed in her reading, when a rough voice startled her._

"_Who the Hell are you?" The older boy, Dean, asked, sounding protective. His brother, Sam, stood behind him._

"_I'm Amelia. You're Dean, aren't you? And that's Sam, isn't it?" She replied. He was shielding his brother with his body. _

"_How do you know that? And what are you doing at Uncle Bobby's?"_

"_Daddy told me who you were. And I'm at my house, stupid. Bobby's my Dad." She replied, rolling her eyes. She had a feeling she would be doing a lot of that in the future._

"_I didn't know Uncle Bobby had a daughter." Sam piped up from behind Dean._

"_Well I do, so will ya leave her alone." Her father spoke up from the doorway. "Happy Birthday, princess." _

"_It's your birthday?" Sam asked._

"_Yep! I'm five today!" She announced proudly. _

"_Pfft, I'm eight." Dean said. _

"_Dean, we get you're the oldest. Act like it. Amy, do you want to open your presents before, or after breakfast?" Bobby interjected and Dean deflated. _

"_Now!" Her father chuckled, and pointed to the small pile by the door. _

"_Go on, Princess, I'll make breakfast. Dean, Sam, you wanna wait here, or help me?"_

* * *

_Sam elected to help Bobby with breakfast and Dean decided to watch TV. He wasn't really watching though, he was looking at the strange girl as she opened presents. There were only five, but he'd heard Bobby say she would get more when someone called 'Laney' came. Amelia didn't look disappointed at all. _

"_Are you gonna stare all day?" She demanded. He hadn't been as subtle as he'd hoped. _

"_Are you going to open that, or pull at it some more?" He changed subject quickly._

"_It's double knotted. I can't undo the string."_

"_Here, let me help." He quickly undid the package._

"_Thank you." She opened it and a wide grin split over her face. "Yeah!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_A set of the original Batman comics!" He looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Originals?" She nodded._

"_That's awesome!"_

"_I know." Amelia looked at him. "You can borrow them, if you want."_

"_You sure?" He said, looking at the set with reverence._

"_Yeah. Anything for a fellow batman fan." She smirked._

"_If I ever say anything bad about you, feel free to point this out and hit me. You are the single most epic human being in existence."_

_And that, was the beginning of a most beautiful friendship._

* * *

_After breakfast, the cake had been wolfed down by the three children. Sam pranked Dean. Dean pranked Sam. Amelia watched with mild amusement and Bobby left to work on a car muttering 'Idjits' under his breath. All in all, it was a good morning. But Amelia was only on page nine of her book. To be fair, it was written in words more difficult than _Barnaby's Big Day Out, _but she has spent an hour on it._

"_What's that?" A curious voice asked. Amelia looked up to see Dean._

"_A book." _

"_I know that. I mean, what's it about?"_

"_Ghosts. When I grow up, I'm gonna be a hunter." Amelia replied._

"_So you know?" _

"_Yeah. I've always known, but Daddy says I have to wait until I'm sixteen before I can hunt. Why?" She looked at him curiously._

"_Sammy only found out at Christmas." _

"_Oh." She continued to study him, long enough for him to squirm under her gaze, then turned back to her book. It was his turn to watch her as she mouthed the words the words on the page, and as her brows furrowed when she didn't understand a word._

"_Dean?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_What does Telki…Tele…Telekinetic mean?" She asked, for once sounding her age._

"_It means they can move things without touching them."_

"_Hm." There was another beat of silence, before she turned to him again,_

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Would you help me read this?" She asked, gesturing to the book._

"_Sure. Budge up." She shuffled over, giving him some space on the couch. Dean sat down and took the book from her hand, and began to read aloud. Stuttering over some of the words, like any ordinary eight year old would, they sat there, side by side, for hours, pausing if Amelia asked a question. And when Bobby checked on them, later that afternoon, he smiled softly. Dean's arm was around Amy's shoulders and she was tucked in at his side. It was a scene that would be replicated many times in the coming years._

* * *

**Hope you like. I think next, that you can have a fluffy father/son bonding at the Zoo, which happens to be haunted. Hey, It's SPN. They don't have enough luck to have a normal day. Anyway, It'll detract from the feels you'll get from Faith.**

**C. **


	12. Family Outing

**Okay, some short fluffiness. Because the next two chapters are painful. Oh, and please, please review, because I have a bet with my cousin that I can get twenty reviews by Monday. Come on guys, this is a point of pride! And I get a tenner out of the deal :P**

* * *

I must have had a moment of temporary insanity, there's no other explanation. I mean, I know I'm not that smart, but I'm not that stupid either. So why the hell I trusted Dean and JJ alone, I do not know.

It was a trip to the freakin' Zoo. Just some Father/Son bonding time. I couldn't go because of my busted ribs, and Dean wanted to get to know JJ better. Now the two of them were standing before me, covered in mud, with matching grins on their faces. The twenty six year old looked cheekier than the toddler. Dear God, what have I begun?

* * *

"_Come on, let's go!" Dean grinned, grabbing his son's hand. The Impala was in the parking lot, and Amy was at Bobby's, helping Sam translate some Japanese texts. _

_Amy had the forethought to book ahead, so the two hadn't needed to wait in the rapidly growing queue. Dean felt a wave of gratitude to his wife. _

"_Daddy, wanna look at the tigers!" JJ was dragging him into the dangerous animal section and Dean grinned. JJ was a lot like him, and was all action. He'd only came to a Zoo once before, long before Sammy was even born, and he loved that he had the chance to give JJ that opportunity._

* * *

"This doesn't explain the dirt, Dean!" I threw my hands up, exhasperated. "Just get to how you fell into the damn Meerkat Pen!"

* * *

_They had been around the Dangerous Animal exhibits twice, and the toddler was getting bored. The Zoo had been steadily filling with people since they arrived, and frankly, Dean was worried he'd lose JJ. Remembering something from his own lost childhood, Dean lifted Jonathon up and settled the three year old on his shoulders. John had done this with him a lot, before Mary died. _

_Happy, JJ tugged at Dean's hair, pointing in the direction of the food court. Dean grinned. Yeah, JJ was definitely like him._

* * *

"Dean." I growled dangerously. "What. Happened. To. My. Son?"

_Pushing his way through the crowd with an excitable toddler on his shoulders was more difficult than anticipated. JJ wasn't holding on, and Dean was a little worried he'd fall off. As they neared the Meerkat Pen, he was jostled by the throng, and JJ wobbled dangerously._

"_Hey, hold on little guy!" He craned his neck to see his son, who promptly bonked his nose with a grin. Something he'd learnt from his mother, no doubt._

_They were almost past the enclosure when an overweight woman with a pushchair shoved him. Unbalanced, he let go of JJ to steady himself. That turned out to be a very bad idea, as the toddler tumbled into the Meerkat Pen._

* * *

"That explains JJ. What about you?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well…"

* * *

_Dean watched in horror, as the rest of the crowd gasped and the animals scattered. But Jonathon simply righted himself and tried to sprint back to Dean. Unfortunately, the soil was weakened by the creatures' burrows, and toddler's foot sank. He looked sheepishly at Dean, who grinned and launched himself in after him._

* * *

"Can you not stay out of trouble for more than five freakin' minutes?!" I yelled at Dean. "You don't just throw yourself into an animal enclosure! You could have killed one of them!" I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"On the bright side, we're not being charged for the damage done!" Dean said cheerily.

"I think I hate you."

* * *

**So, some random fluff! Whoop! Please review, I need the money guys!**

**Next up, Faith, and then a plot related chapter. Oh and guys, Amy has a female version of Bobby's accent, but it's weaker. Just to clarify.**

**C.J. xx**


	13. Soul

**I know I promised Faith, but I lost the document, and I hope you can appreciate the fact rewriting it would be a pain. But, _TruckLady53 _here is your meat and potatoes! **

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are truly awesome. But I still need one more! I appeal to the goodness of your hearts, please don't make me lose. He'll never let me forget it.**

**Warning: a kind of maybe mention of Rape, but nothing explicit. **

* * *

Ever since Dean's heart attack, I'd been unwilling to leave him alone, but eventually I had to. He was out hunting with Sam, and Dad was babysitting JJ. That meant that I was solitary, for the first time in months. So what did I do? Restocked my wardrobe. And yes, I stole Dean's wallet. I may be a Hunter, but I'm still a woman.

"Hello Amelia." Azazel. Goddammit! Why couldn't I just have one day without Demons, Monsters and Evil interrupting me? I was freakin' shopping!

"Azazel." I replied coolly. "And what can I do for your most evil smoky psycho highness today?"

"You wound me Amelia. I simply wanted to make sure you were okay. Especially after," He smiled silkily. "Dean's little _accident._"

"Leave me alone." Not the best comeback, but I was in the middle of the McDonalds food court.

"Why must you insist on being difficult, Amelia? Don't you want to know who you are? _What _you are?" Finally, I turned to face him.

"I am Amelia Louis Singer-Winchester. The only daughter of Karen and Robert Singer, Wife of Dean Winchester, and Mother of Jonathon Winchester. As for _what _I am, I'm a damn good Hunter. I don't need any information off you, thank you very much!" I grabbed the clothes I had collected and stalked off to the changing rooms. I wasn't letting a Demon spoil my day off.

Pulling the curtain shut, I began to undress. It was when my shirt was off that I realised he'd zapped in.

"Dude, come on. I get you're a Demon and have no morals, but you have got to work on your manners." I said, grabbing a blouse to cover myself.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Amelia." I winced. The reminder of what happened in my captivity was not pleasant. Even Dean didn't know everything yet. I decided to remedy that later on tonight.

"Leave me alone." I growled, shoving my shirt back on. I ran out, leaving all the clothes in the changing room. I just had to get out of the enclosed space, preferably away from Azazel. Alas, it was not meant to be, as he followed me into the abandoned parking lot.

"Come on, Lia-" I had him pinned against the wall effectively cutting him off. That was Dean's name for me, and it felt wrong, coming out of Azazel's foul mouth.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? I forgot, only Dean-o gets to call you that." He grinned, and I released him, disgusted at myself. He wanted a rise out of me, and I gave him it.

"Do you know why I like you so much?" His face was next to mine, his breath ghosting across my cheek. "It's your soul. All the other special children, their souls got darker. Only two didn't. Little Sammy's, and yours. And yours is different than Sammy's. Sam's stayed the same, unchanging, just as good as always. Yours, however, got brighter. It got more beautiful. Every Demon wants you. You're lucky I have a claim on you, otherwise you'd be dragged to Hell faster than you can call for your precious Dean-o."

"Stunning…" He whispered, before disappearing. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then dug out my phone. I dialled Dean, and he answered cheerily.

"_Hey Babe, we're just heading into Sioux Falls. Want me to pick something?" _Yes. I want you to pick up the blonde girl at shopping centre parking lot. You know, the one who looks like she's having a breakdown.

"D-Dean?" I hated how weak I sounded, and that I burst his happy little bubble. But I'm a terrible human being, and right now, I needed someone to look after me.

"_Lia? Lia, you okay?" _

"Dean, Y-Yellow E-Eyes…I'm at the Mall. C-can you come get me?" I heard him curse and call Sam.

"_I'll be right there. Just stay on the phone. What happened?" _As he spoke I allowed myself to relax. It was okay. Dean was coming to get me.

* * *

Amy didn't tell him much about what happened, just threw herself into Dean's arms when she saw him. He allowed Sam to drive as he cradled her in the back of the car. He didn't push. If Amy needed to talk, he'd be there, but she was a lot like him, and held the same rule, _no chick flick moments_. It's who they were, and why they got along so well.

If it was important, she'd tell him. They didn't keep secrets from each other. Didn't they?

* * *

**So, plottish. This is going to span until season 5. I think I'll do it all in one big story, or should I separate it? Things will get hotter during 2/3 but 4/5 are when the full story comes into play. **

**C.J. xx**


	14. Illness

**Oh, god I'm so sorry this took so long, but I do have legit reasons. I went back to school, the internet crashed and at this moment in time, my throat hurts so bad that I cannot talk. How I love August. **

**I won the bet (Woohoo) and thank you all for reviewing. The money won is going into buying my own laptop, which means I post faster. But don't hold your breath. I only have twenty quid. **

**This Chapter is really angsty, because I'm not feeling the vibes today, but I promise it has a purpose. I've been so excited about posting this, though! *Cackles Gleefully***

**Without further ado, I present chapter fourteen.**

* * *

I hate lying. I know that being a hunter is a stupid profession for someone who dislikes lying. But I hate pretending to be fine. I'm not. I hate telling Dean to go off and hunt alone with Sam. To be honest, some days I just want to curl up in the panic room me and Dad finished last weekend and forget that I was ever away. But I get up, make JJ breakfast, call Dels, and act like I'm okay. I'm getting good at faking a smile. I'm getting good at lying to my husband. And I'm not ashamed to admit I'm scared about that.

Once upon a time, Dean and I had no secrets. We weren't chick flick-y, not at all, but we talked. But I can't tell Dean _or _Sam about what's in store for them. I can't tell anyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Hell, sometimes I'm lying to myself.

I know everyone has noticed. I'm acting weird-weirder than normal-but they keep putting it down to what happened when the Demon's have me. And yeah, a bit of it is. But really, I'm protecting my family. Dad, who had to raise me alone, knowing his wife made a deal with a Demon. JJ, who has to grow up in the most screwed up family in America. Sam, who I've come to view as a little brother, tainted by demon blood before he could talk. Dean. Dean who was dragged into this mess because he was a Winchester. The boy who sat and read a book to me, and taught me how to shoot straight. The man that I fell in love with.

JJ was the first one who spotted it. I couldn't lift him up, and I kept dropping things. I couldn't focus. Then Dels, who said the black circles around my eyes made me look like a racoon, which is the closest thing to concern Delaney Turner can show. Then it was Dad, who noticed that I couldn't read the lore, and that I had trouble translating Latin, and Japanese, which I usually spoke impeccably, considering I spent my first four years there.

They deserved to know. I had to tell them.

When did I become such a coward?

It was the day the boys were due to return that it happened. I was out of breath from walking downstairs. Dad looked at me in concern, but I shrugged it off. I went into the kitchen, hoping that we still had coffee, when I felt dizzy. Steadying my self, I realised I couldn't breath. Panicking, I turned to Dad, who took a step towards me. But before he could get very far, I felt a crippling pain in my chest. I doubled over, and I could faintly hear Dad talking, when I heard a voice.

_It's okay Amelia. You should rest now._ I felt a comforting presence that reminded me a little of Dean. _Just close your eyes. _

And with that, I blacked out.

* * *

When Sam answered the phone to Bobby, this wasn't what he expected. He knew that Amy had been feeling crappy recently, but he had no idea that she was this bad. Bobby had called an ambulance when she had collapsed. Now they were in the hospital waiting room, Dean pacing, Bobby staring at nothing, and Sam himself was tense.

Laney was taking care of JJ. Poor kid didn't know what was going on. No one really did.

The doctor had told them that Amy had gone into cardiac arrest. How the hell a healthy twenty two year old with no underlying health problems had a heart attack was beyond him. But Bobby had remembered a monster that had the same MO. A Tressatta, which sounded made up. They choose young mothers, and fed off their life force, from quite a distance. The mother would get weaker and weaker, begin doubting themselves, and stress them out until their heart gave out.

When Dean had found the monster, the thing was dispatched. Slowly and brutally. He only ever saw Dean act like that when Sam was hurt. Sam almost felt sorry for the thing. Almost. He thought back to Amy, lying still and cold on the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV, a tube down her throat that kept her breathing, machines beeping around her. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo, and she looked _tiny. _Sure, she'd never been a match for Sam's height, or even Dean's, but she looked so frail. This wasn't the woman that singlehandedly freed her son from Demons, or even the five year old girl who threw cake at him. And that terrified Sam. If Amy died, Dean would follow soon. People called Sam and Dean Co-dependant, but Amy and Dean were just as bad. So Sam took pleasure in helping Dean kill the creature.

"She's awake." At those words, Sam's head snapped up. "She's asking for you."

The Doctor nodded to Dean. Dean nodded and left the waiting room. Bobby and Sam looked at each other, relief clear on the elder hunters face.

It was close, but Amy was a Singer, _and _a Winchester. Both are pretty hard to put down.

* * *

"Hey Baby." Dean's voice was scratchy and hoarse. He probably hadn't slept since I'd come here. _Two days ago. _

"Hey." Wow. What a thrilling greeting.

"How you feelin'?"

"Like I was run over by a macro truck. Other than that, I'm peachy." I grunted. Talking was painful. "I heard you killed the Tress-thingy."

"About that…" I knew it. The famous 'how could you do that to yourself' lecture. "What the hell? This thing targets its victims for weeks. Why didn't you tell me?"

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. Assaulting my husband would not help me heal.

"I didn't know Dean. Sure, I felt crappy, but I put it down to hormones." I looked him in the eye. "Dean, baby, I have something to tell you."

_Amelia, is this a good idea? _The voice was back. Fabulous. I had gone insane. Nothing new there.

The doctor hadn't told Dean, I'd asked him. If I'd been out for much longer, he would have to, but thankfully I'd awoken early.

I'd done this before. I could do it again.

"What is it?" He sounded so concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Dean…I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Boom! **

**Hehehehehehe. I'm too proud of myself for this one. **

**Review, lovlies.**

**C.J.**


	15. Telling Dean

**Hey, got this one out pretty quickly. I just couldn't leave you on that cliff-hanger. **

**Who am I kidding? This is a memory chapter. You have to wait until next time before you find out Dean's reaction. Hehe. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Megan Miner who's offering to help me with this story. It is also dedicated to Ilike'emTallSweetie, who knows exactly why (I promised, didn't I?).**

**Okay, I always seem to forget this, but, ****I do not own anything Recognisable. ****My world domination plans have been put on hold for now.**

* * *

_Amelia had screwed up. Dean was going to hate her. Dad was going to hate her. She always had to mess up, didn't she?_

_They were happy, her and Dean, in this…thing they had. It wasn't really a relationship. It was more of a 'friends with benefits' kind of arrangement. No strings. He could hook up whenever he wanted, and so could Amy, not that Amy did. She got enough out of their relationship. _

_Ha, who was she kidding? Certainly not herself. She'd had a puppy crush since she hit twelve. But Dean didn't do long term relationships, so she was happy with what she got. A lover at night and a brother during the day. _

_But she had to go and screw it up. Why couldn't she just keep things simple? _

Man up, Singer! _She mentally chided herself. _It's Dean freakin' Winchester. He's not gonna abandon you. _She took a deep breath and exited the motel room, test in hand. He was gonna need proof._

* * *

_Dean, who was been checking the Impala break lines, didn't notice her at first. Baby's (she was not ashamed of the fact she called the car by her name, thank you very much) stereo was cranked up and blasting out Metallica. Covered in sweat, grime and oil, Dean was supposed to look disgusting. Instead he looked really, really hot. Like, well past Brad Pitt. He had low cut jeans (when did Dean begin to wear low cut jeans?) and every time he moved she got a nice view of his toned abs. Amelia almost lost her train of thought._

Dammit, Singer! _She chastised herself again, this time for an entirely different reason. She was not some horny teenager! She was a fully grown twenty year old woman. Anyway, it was exactly this that had landed her in this situation._

_No. It wasn't entirely her fault. Laney's words echoed in her head from the call she made this morning, tearful and terrified. _It takes two to tango, sister. His responsibility too.

"_Dean?" He looked up at his name, and grinned at her. Wiping his hands on a rag, he pulled her into a lazy kiss. _

"_Hey darlin'. 'Bout time you got up. Did I wear you out last night or something?" He smirked against her mouth, and she bit her tongue to keep her mind on track. _

"_No. Dean…I got something to tell you." He frowned, looking concerned._

"_Sounds serious."_

"_It is. Dean, I'm…I'm pregnant." She bit her lip as he froze. Amy didn't dare look into his eyes._

"_You sure?" Okay, he wasn't freaking out just yet. That was a good thing, right?_

_Instead of replying, she showed him the pregnancy test. He let out a slow breath. Amelia still hadn't looked at him, until a hand tilted her chin up and she couldn't look anywhere but those hazel orbs. They were swirling with emotions; shock, concern, confusion and…hope? _

"_Are you ready for this?" What? Was she ready for this? _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Are you ready to have a baby? I'll support you, whatever decision you make." That wasn't what she was expecting. "You're only twenty. Are you sure you're ready for the commitment of being a mother?"_

"_I…You don't want me to give it up?" She was expecting anger, or annoyance, not him to worry about her. _

"_Amy, I'm not the one who has to give up hunting for nine months. This is your choice, and whatever decision you make, I'll stand by it." _

"_I…I wanna keep it." She was totally not expecting what happened next. He grinned, and pulled her into a hug that had her feet of the ground. _

"_I was hoping you'd say that." He murmured into her ear. "Amy, we're gonna be parents. I'm gonna be a dad!"_

_Blown away by his reaction, Amy couldn't help but laugh with him. Everything was going to be okay. Dean wasn't mad. Now they just had to tell Dad. _

* * *

**I was sooo happy writing this!**

**As you probably worked out, I fangirled over Jensen Ackles Bod. Man, that guy is Hooot! **

**Review, please!**

**C. **


	16. Announcements

**Guys, I'm sorry. This took waaaaaay to long. And then I only come back with this. Yeah. I'm a horrible person. You may beat me with pitchforks. **

**I had writers block. That's my only excuse. **

**I hope you appreciate this. I'm supposed to be doing three different pieces of homework right now. **

**You're lucky I need to procrastinate.**

**Amy would react differently now than the way she acted when she discovered she was pregnant the first time. They weren't officially together then (you'll understand later), and Amy was twenty. Now she has enough faith in Dean to trust he won't leave.**

**I also apologise for saying Amy was 22 in **_**Illness, **_**two chapters ago. I'm gonna fix it. For clarification, Amelia is 23.**

* * *

Dean digested the news in absolute silence. His facial expressions ranged from shock, to panic, then the _Holy Shit, you're gonna have a baby_ look, finally calming on the poker face he used when he faked an FBI Agent.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I reckon it happened when we re-christened the Impala." I tried to joke, but it fell flat. His lips quirked anyway.

"When did you find out?"

"About a week ago. I wanted to tell you, but you were on that Chicago hunt, and I wanted to say it to your face." I smiled weakly. "I was gonna tell you yesterday, but…"

He frowned at the mention of my hospitalization, but otherwise didn't comment. Then a slow grin crossed his face. I felt the answering smile on my own lips.

"Lia, your gonna have a baby. We're gonna have a baby!"

* * *

It was five minutes later that a thought hit Dean.

"Dibs on not telling your Dad."

"No way, Winchester, you're not getting out of this one." Amy grinned. "Think of it this way, if we tell him together, you're less likely to get an ass full of rock salt. We'll probably just get called Idjits."

* * *

Telling Dean was significantly easier than telling Dad.

For one thing, I wasn't as naïve as I was when I was twenty. Another, I had only been home six months. I still had nightmares about my two years spent in that warehouse.

This time, there was no John to take his frustration out on.

But he took it surprisingly well. Yes, there was the anticipated muttering of 'idjits', but after the initial shock, he enveloped us both in a bear hug with suspiciously wet eyes.

* * *

James took it with good grace, which I appreciated. I knew he and Del's had been trying for sometime.

Sam's eyes widened with a split second of panic, before he covered it up and congratulated us.

Those two weren't really a problem.

* * *

Delaney Turner, however, was another story.

"Oh my god, another baby Winchester! Amelia!" She blubbered onto me. I shot a look at Dean, who sniggered. _You're on the couch for the next month, Winchester. _I hissed in my mind, but he didn't seem to be picking up on a telepathic level. If anything, his smirk got wider.

It was Sam who eventually took pity on me, reminding Laney that I'd just suffered a heart attack. She cried harder, but at least she left. Don't get me wrong, I love my best mate. But emotions aren't my forte. That was Sammy's job.

* * *

**Not my best work. Next chapter will be better, and that's a promise. And faster. **

**C.J. xx**


	17. After Dead Man's Blood

**I know, the titles so creative, isn't it? And it took forever to write this. This chapter has a lot of information at the end, so it should make up for it. Life just keeps getting in the way. **

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that Vampires are real? Real, actual, bloodsucking fiends?"

"_Pretty much, but you can ditch the stakes. Dad says only beheading can kill them, but dead man's blood is like a poison to them." _

"Garlic?"

"_Myth." _

"Holy Water?"

"_Nope." _

"Sunlight."

"_Bad sunburn. Basically what happens if Bobby falls asleep outside in the sun." _

I laughed, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder, stirring the bolognaise I was cooking. Dean and Sam were on the first hunt they'd been on since my stunt in the hospital, and subsequent announcement. So far they had investigated the death of a retired hunter, found their absent father, and discovered a species that was either thought a myth or extinct.

To say the least, the hunt was…eventful.

"_Anyway, Sammy convinced Dad to stick with us, so expect another person round for dinner." _Dean said with amusement, but sobered quickly._ "Lia…he's gonna ask questions about when the Demons had you, and information about yellow eyes. You up for it?" _

If anyone could kill the yellow eyed freak stalking me, it was John. So, even though I didn't want to talk about it, I would tell him. John and I had a rocky relationship, but I could trust him.

"I can do it. Now you boys get your asses back here before Dad eats all the spaghetti."

* * *

Amelia was still cooking by the time the Winchesters had arrived, listening to the radio that was blaring out Kansas's _Carry on my Wayward Son_. Dean snuck up on her, sneaking a hand around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. She jumped in fright, and hit him with the spatula.

"Jesus, Dean, don't do that!" She glared at him, and he grinned in response. "Bastard."

"You know you love me." He tried to grab a slice of garlic bread, but Amelia swiped at him.

"No, Dean, go annoy your brother. I'm busy." There was a 'Hey!' from the study area, where Sam presumably was.

"Sorry Sam, but do you want cooked dinner or not? 'Coz he's gonna eat it all." Amy turned back to the pot, expecting the next voice to be the oversized twenty two year old.

"Dean, leave Amelia alone." _John. _Amy turned to face the man she hadn't spoken to since she found out she was pregnant with JJ.

"John. How nice to see you." She said coolly. Her relationship with John was strained.

A story meant for another time.

"Likewise. I'm glad your back." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Dean tells me your carrying the next generation of Winchester."

"Yeah. Speaking of, have you seen your grandson yet?"

* * *

The tension at dinner could have been cut with a knife. Dad kept shooting glares at John, Sam was uncomfortable being near his father again, JJ was being a brat and Dean was trying to keep the peace. Me? I just picked at my food. I wasn't looking forward to talking with John. There was a history between the two of us.

But if anyone deserved to kill Azazel, it was my father-in-law. The freak killed his wife, and tried to turn his son into a monster.

I managed to put JJ to bed before John cornered me. As much as I wanted Dean's support, it was better only John knew.

Before he could quiz me, I held my hand up.

"I'll tell you what I know, John. Everything. Just shut up and listen, because I'm only going through it once."

He nodded.

"There were nine demons in total, that I saw. I know there were more, but I never met them. Azazel-That's yellow eyes-, Ruby, Meg, Tom, Casey and a few others I don't know the name of. They want to open the gates of Hell, to release an army. What for, I don't know, but there's a plan behind it."

"The mothers that died all made deals. Don't look at me like that, Mary made that deal, whether you believe it or not. Azazel put demon blood into the children. Yes, Sam has demon blood in his system. No, he isn't Evil, so put that idea right out of your head. As far as I know, only two people reacted differently than the others. Sammy and I. I don't know what's different about us." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Special Children-That's what he calls us-are made for a purpose. We're going to fight to the death, and the last one standing will become the ruler of Hell. For some reason, Azazel believes Sam will be that one. He thinks that Sam's going to be the boy king. He said something about me, but I didn't understand it."

"John, Sam's not going to turn, as long as I'm here. But I need a promise from you. If I start acting different, kill me. I can't ask this of Dean, Dad or Laney. It's between me, you and James Ford. If I turn, you kill me before I hurt anyone. Then its up to you to save Sam."

There was a silence as he digested it, but, finally, he nodded.

"One last thing. Not a single word of this to Dean. Or I'll kill you myself."

* * *

**CJxx**


	18. Voice

**Warning: Looonnnggg authors note ahead. Feel free to skip. **

**I'm sorry guys, this took too long. Again. In my defence…Nope. I got nothing. I just suck, and life got crazy. **

**I should be getting a better schedule soon though, so more quality time with the keyboard. **

**Guys, just FYI, I don't know how the brothers Winchester do it. Sleeping four hours a night, and then hunting? I'm having trouble tying my shoelaces. In case if none of you notice, I'm want caffeine. **

**This is dedicated to my best mate, ILike'emTallSweetie, the smartie that she is, managed to put her knee through her bath. Congratulations, sis, you reached a new level of moron.**

**Okay, now that's over, we're nearing the season one finale. I have a plan, and season two has more info on her and Azazel. This is about Amy and the little voice in her head we see every few chapters. This is just before Salvation, but as you've probably noticed, I mix the timelines a little.**

* * *

I'm going insane. That's the only answer for it. I mean, only crazy people have voices in their head. Right?

Dad thinks that I'm just being hormonal. And caffeine deprived. That was one of the worst parts of pregnancy for coffee addicts, you shouldn't drink caffeine. And decaf just wasn't the same.

But I never heard voices back then. Or, to be more specific, a voice. The voice. It irritated the hell outta me, and sounded suspiciously like Dean. Well, less sounded. It felt like my husband. And if that didn't take the cake for weirdness, I don't know what did.

One thing for sure, it was just as annoying as Dean was. Same smug tone, same loud opinion, and same protective streak.

What was worse?

I was beginning to reply to it.

* * *

_Saturday:_

"People, I'm pregnant, not delicate!" I grumped. Ever since my announcement the entire family, besides John, were treating me like fine china. Dad was even cooking, but I personally believed it was doing more harm than good.

"Amelia, for once in your life, do as you're told!" Dad hollered from the kitchen. Dean, who was flicking through lore in the study, smirked. I glowered at him.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but you gotta take it easy. We don't know what's gonna be different this time round." Right. Because we didn't know if the demons had done something to mess me up internally. Demon blood would probably do much worse, but I wasn't exactly going to tell them that.

_You have to stop keeping secrets._

What the-

_Lying to them will not help. _

The Hell?

I didn't think that. I know I didn't think that. I think I would know what I was thinking. Or maybe I had finally lost it. All hunters do, eventually, if the creeps don't get them first. Maybe I was going nuts.

_You are perfectly sane._

Okay, that was definitely not me. I would never pronounce myself perfectly sane. Ever. I was a hunter by choice. If that didn't scream crazy, I don't know what did.

_Calm down, Amelia. _

Yeah, Amelia, calm down. There is nothing talking to you inside your freakin' head!

After that there was nothing. Nada. Silence.

I chalked it up to hormones, and ignored it. They say denial is a Winchester trait, but I think the Singers have the same gene.

* * *

_Tuesday:_

I was alone, for the first time in a week. Well, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but it felt like it. But for once, Sam and Dean weren't hovering. They and John were doing some kind of training thing. Well, Dean was. He was a fully grown twenty six year old man, with a wife and kid, and he still trailed after Daddy like a lost puppy. Sam was dragged along, but I knew he and John were fighting. Again.

I couldn't understand why Dean still listened to John.

_He believes his father knows best._

No, no, that was not The Voice. I was just hormonal. I needed coffee. Yeah. That was it.

I could practically feel its sigh.

_Turn Right!_

I stopped in my tracks. I had been at Sioux Falls library, picking up books for JJ and I. Fiction books, not supernatural related. I was planning to walk home, and take a short cut through the woods. Yeah, not the safest, but I grew up here. I knew there was nothing in there, monster wise.

Right was the path. It was longer, and more bothersome. Left would cut ten minutes off my journey. I decided to ignore The Voice. I was a Hunter, I could do this.

_Amelia, Turn Right!_

Whatever it was, it had a scary tone. **Damn it Singer, ignore the creepy stalker thing. **

_Amelia Louis Singer-Winchester, listen, for once! _

Now it sounded like my father!

I could have ignored it. I could have kept walking. I could have. It didn't scare me in the slightest.

Yeah. I just turned right to shut it up. Uh huh.

I just fancied a longer stroll.

At least that's what I told Dad.

* * *

_Wednesday:_

After a wonderful bout of spewing my guts up, I finally managed to drag myself downstairs. When I smelt the ingredients to whatever anti-hex bag poultice John was cooking up, I nearly threw up again. Morning sickness was a bitch.

Stumbling my way into the-blissfully odour free- kitchen, I kissed JJ on the cheek as Dean tried to get him to eat another spoonful. So far, only I, and Sam, weirdly enough, had managed to complete that challenge.

Dad gave me a weird look as he glanced up from the Sioux Falls paper, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Amy, didn't you say you took the long route back yesterday?" He asked.

I nodded, thinking back to the demands of The Voice-okay; I needed to give this thing a better name.

"Thank God you did. Look at this." He spread the newspaper across the cluttered table. I read the headline and blanched.

**Woman, 24, raped in Forest. **

Oh God.

I sent a thank you to whatever was in my head. And I might have imagined it, but I thought I heard a faint _You're Welcome_ back.

* * *

_Friday:_

After the incident near the forest and subsequent article in the news, I had begun to trust the thing in my head. It didn't seem to want to hurt me. If anything, it was actually protecting me.

So yeah. I trusted a voice in my head. Go ahead and judge me.

_Finally. We're getting somewhere. _

That didn't mean I had to like the thing.

_Should I be offended?_

Yes.

I got the feeling that it was amused, which just kinda pissed me off. I had to put up with it, and every time it emoted, I ended up feeling that way to. I didn't want to be amused. I wanted to remain-

_Irritated?_

I sent the equivalent of Bitch Face #54 'you think you're funny, but your really not', its way. Then stopped. I couldn't just keep calling it, well…it. Especially after it/he/she/living-nameless-creature kinda saved me. Could I?

Yes. Yes I could. I was Amy Winchester, for goodness sake. I could be rude all I wanted.

_Didn't you try that with Dean when you were a teen? How did that work out?_

I ended up in a 'friends with benefits' relationship and fell in love with him, but still. It worked for everyone else.

It was going to be it, forevermore.

I settled into bed beside Dean, and his arm slid over my waist protectively, as he kissed me on the cheek.

But before I drifted off, I felt a faint presence at the back of my mind, just as protective, and weirdly, just as caring.

_Michael. My name is Michael._

* * *

**Soooo, Dun Dun Dun! I know the voice wasn't very prominent, and a few might have missed it, but he's important. Yes, it is who you think it is. And yes, he is hitting on his vessels wife. **

**Review!**

**CJxx**


End file.
